Les yeux de l'oiseau
by Nedth
Summary: UA / DESTIEL / Sous les yeux de Castiel défile une vie volatile dont les filaments anarchiques tissent des résidus de rêves qu'il attrape, observe, puis relâche. Ces petits résidus qui vous font voir les choses sous un autre angle...
1. Rien ne change

**Titre :** Les Yeux de l'Oiseau

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, tout le monde le sait =). Aussi, je tiens à signaler que le titre est celui d'une chanson de Ödland ! Je vous invite très chaleureusement à aller l'écouter. Très poétique comme chanson. Très jolie mélodie. Un peu mélancolique aussi. =)

**Genre :** UA (monde normal) / Tranche de vie - Romance - Angts

**Paring principal :** Destiel.

Je suis désolée, je vais vraiment insister sur le "_principal_" car au cour de cette histoire il est possible que d'autres pairings entrent en scène. D'autres parings dont j'aurais besoin feront certainement leur entrée en scène. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je tiens juste à éviter que ma tête ne tombe sous les foudres des « ah non mais, tu n'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait ça, tu as parlé de Destiel ». Du coup, je suis désolée d'avance, mais Destiel sera un cœur. Les autres seront tantôt des artères, tantôt des veines, tantôt des plaies.

**Note :** Cette fanfiction m'est très personnelle... Je dois l'avouer.

On suivra majoritairement Castiel à partir de son entrée au lycée. Vous verrez, c'est un personnage qui a son monde. Sa vision, sa façon de ressentir les choses. J'espère vous embarquer avec lui dans une sorte de tourbillon de vie gravitationnelle au travers ces petites brides de temps, de bonheurs et peines attrapés au vol. Comme on attrape un grain de pollen.

Certains changements appartenances ont due être fait. Parfois minimes. Parfois... assez violents... sur une petite série de personnages. Mais aussi minime soient-ils, ces changements auront une importance. Peut-être pas de manière évidentes, mais elles l'auront, cette importance.

**Changements :**

_Michael_ (26 ans) : Ici, le grand frère de la famille de Castiel. Obvious, me direz-vous. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus (ou marrons, si on prend en compte John Winchester) mais marron-vert. Ses cheveux seront blonds comme les blés au lieu de les avoir un peu plus cendrés.

_Lucy_ (Lucifer) (23 ans) : Notre cher cadet ! Obvious également... Ses cheveux sont blonds platine, ici. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus mais très gris. D'un gris qu'on ne peux confondre avec un bleu délavé. Je me suis permis d'abrégé son nom. Car honnêtement, qui aurait l'idée d'appeler son gamin Lucifer ? Son nom est déjà suffisamment équivoque.

_Gabriel_ (21 ans) : Troisième-quatrième. Oui, ici, Gab a une jumelle ! Physiquement, rien de bien méchant ne change. Simplement ses yeux ont une couleur ambrée bien plus marquée.

_Raphaelle_ (Raphael) (21 ans) : Et oui, la fameuse jumelle de Gabriel. J'ai choisi de leur donner ce lien car on ne sait pas dans la série qui des deux est arrivé en premier. De plus, ils m'ont semblé avoir à peut près la même puissance, en tant qu'archange. Le fait qu'ici Raph' soit une fille est due au fait qu'on le voit tantôt dans un corps masculin, tantôt un corps féminin. Avoir la peau noire dans une famille de blanc-bec c'est pas tellement logique logique... Donc là... C'est clairement le portrait craché de Gabriel, version féminin.

_Castiel_ (15 ans) : bah... lui, rien ne change. Toujours ses cheveux très noir. Même vraiment noir profond, ici. Sans aucun petit reflet tirant sur du chocolat ou de la noisette ou rien d'autre. C'est noir et c'est tout. Et ses yeux, toujours bleus, très bleus, électriques.

Voilà, je tenais à mettre en avant ces points sans trop les détailler non plus. L'histoire révèlera bien plus =). Aussi, on est bien d'accord, pour les ages, c'est celui qu'ils ont au début cette histoire. Et comme il est possible (pas sûr, mais bien possible) que ça s'étende sur plusieurs, année... Il me fallait bien une bonne base pour ne perdre personne. Mais surtout, que je ne me perde pas =).

**Petit plus :**_ merci infiniment à Barjy pour ses encouragements par rapport à cette Fanfic. Elle qui m'a donnée, en somme, le courage de poster et qui en plus m'a bêtalecté o/ ! Dis toi que sans toi, elle aurait rejoint les rang des fics de placard que je garde mais ne paraîtrons certainement jamais au grand jour ! =p_

* * *

><p>Ses yeux s'ouvrent grands. Se nourrissant de tous ces morceaux de rêve qui gravitent. Sur un mur, il reste des filaments de laine, vestige du premier baiser d'une jeune fille dont le cœur explose. Là, au sol, la petite du directeur s'est assise, un pot de craies à ses côtés. De son imagination, une fresque avait jailli, éclaboussant le bitume de couleurs acidulées. La pluie, les piétinements n'avaient laissé que de vagues taches délavées...<p>

XXX

Lorsque les cours commencent, sa table est au fond de la salle sous la fenêtre. De là, il capte le frémissement des arbres lorsqu'un écureuil funambule d'une branche à l'autre. Il observe ses camarades. Et le professeur, dont la mauvaise foi provoque l'antipathie, torture son alliance. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés, sa barbe grisonnante mal rasée. Sa femme l'a quitté.

« Castiel, au tableau. »

Castiel sort de ses réflexions. Regarde autour et constate les regards de toute la classe rivés sur lui.

« D'accord. »

Debout sur ses jambes, s'avançant entre les tables vers l'estrade, il perçoit les scanners. Leurs rayons inquisiteurs glissent sur lui. Sur le petit présentoir, le feutre véléda à la languette du bouchon toute mâchonnée.

_Oui, sa femme l'a quitté. _

XXX

« Je suis rentré ! »

Pas un bruit. Castiel n'y prête aucune attention et ferme la porte derrière lui. Sa main gratte le haut de son crâne. Le roulement de sa tête fait craquer ses cervicales. Sa manière de s'étirer lui donne des airs de volatile qui s'ébroue et range ses rémiges. Son appartement a des airs de loft. Un petit loft. Le salon est fusionné avec la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le long d'un même mur, toutes les autres pièces s'alignent, une porte après l'autre.

Comme les wagons d'un train. Oui, un train. Sa maison était un train. Il y rentrait, le temps s'arrêtait, puis le transportait lui loin, dans le temps.

_Sa maison était le train du temps. _

Inclinaison de tête.

Stupide comme réflexion. Les portes, elles sont là pour rentrer dans le train. Son salon était-il un quai ?

Sa chambre était-elle donc un wagon ?

Il rentre dans sa dite chambre.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Dans un wagon, le sol bouge. Dans sa chambre, le sol ne bouge pas... Dans un wagon, on doit bien ranger son sac dans l'espace à bagage. Là, il le laisse tomber au sol comme une vieille chose impropre. Dans un wagon, on s'assied sur un siège à côté d'un homme qui pue, devant une grosse dame qui renifle un sandwich et derrière un enfant qui crie. Là, il s'affale sur son lit, respire sa propre odeur dans son oreiller et savoure un silence tranquille. Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informe qu'il est cinq heure et demi.

« À table ! »

Petite surprise. Cass pose le livre qu'entre temps il s'était prit. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indique qu'il est neuf heure et demi. Déjà ? Il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, son réveil affichait cinq heure et demi. Non ? Non... bon. La musique populaire de Michel résonnait donc depuis plus de deux heures entre les murs de l'appartement... Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Le temps passait vite, dites donc.

_Mais le temps, ça n'a pas de wagon_.

XXX

Dans les couloirs du lycée, grand lycée... Deux doigts glissent le long des murs. De petites _papattes _de geckos. Vives et rapides. Qui glissent. Attachées à un bras, une épaule, un corps. Grand gecko à la morphologie humanoïde qui traîne ses doigts de patte contre la parois murale. Sa pulpe de chair perçoit des petits accros. Dont un est tout nouveau.

Pose. À mon signal, droite !

Oui, l'accro est tout nouveau. Le plâtre poudre encore lorsqu'il gratte. Ombre de sourire. Juste là. Si si, là. Au coin de la lèvre. Ça a remué, maladroit, attiré par un bout d'aimant sous sa paupière.

Sa main forme un poing, ferme et solide, et appose la jointure entre phalange et métacarpien dans le petit creux. Le poing qui a fait ça, Cass le connaît bien. Il en a croisé les créations un peu partout sur son chemin.

XXX

« … On a du vous le dire mais je vous le rappelle. Cette année, le module général, c'est l'escalade. »

Le professeur de sport s'appelle Robert Singer. Ici, tout le monde l'appelle Monsieur Singer. Parce qu'en fait, personne ne se risque à l'appeler autrement. Il n'est pas très grand, mais pour sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'aller le chercher. Il doit faire deux fois la carrure de chacun dans le gymnase. Non, l'obèse, là-bas, qui ne passera certainement pas les trente ans tellement son sang est gras, ça ne compte pas.

Simple constat.

_Bam..._ La caisse en plastique sur le sol. Monsieur Singer vient de la laisser tomber à ses pieds. Dedans, toute une flopée de chaussons recroquevillés, semellés de gommes jusque par dessus le bout du pied. Durs à enfiler, petits et très inconfortables. Formidable.

« Bon, les filles, vous allez m'enfiler ça fissa puis vous vous asseyez sur les gradins le temps que j'aille chercher les baudriers et les cordes. C'est clair ? »

_Limpide._

Personne ne moufte. Ce type est nouveau dans ce lycée. Puis tout le monde cherche sa taille, débat et chahute. Castiel va directement à l'estrade. Il ne passe pas par la case cohue, ne reçoit pas de paire de chaussons. Il sort sa propre paire de son sac. Son regard pétille.

« Hey Bobby ! Désolé du retard ! Alors c'est quoi le programme cette année ? Baseball, boxe, lutte ? »

L'intrus marchait, tranquillement, son short de sport qui lui tombait nonchalamment sur les genoux voletait autour de ses jambes, fier comme un paon. Sourire éclatant dévoilant ses deux rangées de dents. Et ses yeux brillants qui scrutèrent le rassemblement.

« Dean Winchester ! Appelez moi encore une seule fois comme ça, et vous ne reverrez l'intérieur de ce gymnase que lorsque Tyrion se tapera la Targaryenne. Vu ? »

Dean Winchester. C'était noté. Taille normale, épaules larges. Un peu... Mmm... Bruyant. Non pas un peu. Bruyant tout court.

« Oui, M'sieur Singer... »

Qu'il lâche de mauvaise grâce entre ses dents. Moue boudeuse. Mécontentement, agacement, irritation. Qui s'accentue à la vue des baudriers, cordes et chaussons d'escalade.

« Au fait, c'est quoi tout ça ?

– C'est pour l'escalade, Gamin. »

Soudainement, Dean Winchester se sentit moins rassuré en faisant le lien entre le matériel au sol, et les immenses murs piquetés de prise en résine...

XXX

Dans un premier temps, les groupes furent faits par niveau. Ceux qui connaissaient les règles de sécurité et savaient grimper. Petite vérif' de deux minutes et hop, ils étaient lâchés. Petit échauffement et ils filèrent fissa dans la grotte – artificielle, bien sûr – avec un matelas de presque cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur et le plafond à un mètre quatre-vingt au dessus du sol.

Les novices restèrent avec Singer.

Cass joue les araignée au plafond. Ses doigts enduits de magnésie sont solidement fixés dans une minuscule prise. Le bout de ses chaussons est pris dans une petite réglette. Son dos est face au matelas. Il observe sa prochaine cible et s'élance !

Prise agrippée.

Le balancement de son corps retenu par le bout de ses doigts tire agréablement sur ses muscles et ses pieds se refixent au plafond. Sûr de lui, stable, ses doigts se desserrent, ses muscles se gainent, ses vertèbres se déroulent.

Inspire...

Expire...

Lentement, délicatement.

Il couvre ses yeux de ses paupières. Le sang coule jusqu'à sa cervelle amenant avec lui un vide calme, étourdissant qui détend son visage. Ses bras pendent quelques secondes sous ses épaules, sa chevelure se hérisse sous sa boîte crânienne. Petits étirements qui délassent, ses contorsions lui donnent des airs d'opossum. Vrillant la colonne vertébrale, son visage se retrouve face aux novices aux prises avec leurs noeux de huit.

Et lorsque ses paupières se rétractent, les prunelles de Dean Winchester dardent les siennes, directes et implacables. Dean a les yeux verts.

Un vert _pur et limpide._

XXX

Bilan de cette première semaine : simples banalités.

La rentrée au lycée n'était, en fin de compte, que l'enchaînement cyclique de rencontres monotones et classiques entre nouveaux venus, redoublants arrogants et professeurs. Rien de très impressionnant.

_« Tu verras, Castiel, le lycée c'est génial ! Dès le premier jour, tu te feras plein d'amis, tu verras. »_

Avait assuré Michel avec le sourire doux et confiant d'un médecin.

_« Tu parles... Le lycée, c'est le début des emmerdes. »_

Se souvenait, un jour, Lucy avec cynisme. Alors que Raphaëlle, elle, le dévisagea en haussant un de ses fins sourcils parfaitement épilés. _Sujet inintéressant_, criait son regard acéré.

_« Avec Raphy, on leur a fait croire qu'on était une seule et même personne parce qu'ils nous avaient mis dans deux classes différentes ! »_

S'était vanté Gabriel en jouant du coude contre celui de sa jumelle. Les lèvres de son double féminin dessinèrent un arc de cercle railleur à ce souvenir.

Pour Castiel, les choses n'avaient pas changé par rapport aux autres années. À part peut être le discours d'entrée destiné à montrer à ces cher adultes-en-devenir que se faire tenir la main, c'était fini.

Il y avait, seulement, un professeur de chimie fraîchement célibataire. Des fibres d'écharpe, témoins d'un premier baiser. Les petits impacts de points dans le couloir principal qui menait au gymnase.

_Et les deux billes de jade._

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Un rythme assez découpé. Tranche de vie, clairement. Les autres chapitres s'inscriront dans cette même dynamique. Que ce soit au travers des passages plus longs ou plus courts =). <strong>

**J'espère que cette première mise en bouche vous aura tout au moins intrigué suffisamment pour me suivre et vous laisser emporter. J'espère vous avoir emporté. Clairement.**

**Je vous remercie fort chaleureusement pour votre le lecture. Très chaleureusement =). Vos commentaires me seront les plus précieux des cadeaux. Les plus belles perles d'avenirs. **

**Alors n'hésitez pas ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé... Et bien, ça arrive. Mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me le faire parvenir. **

**La suite ne tardera pas à venir. Elle est déjà prête. Néanmoins, je préfère laisser une petit intervalle avant sa parution, histoire de vous laisser digérer cette petite entrée =).**


	2. Lucy

**Note : **Pyu, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lut =). Merci à Barjy pour le bétareading et les encouragement o/... Sans quoi, pareil, je n'aurais pas posté ce chapitre...

Je dois avouer que... J'adore le personnage de Lucifer. Et dans cet Ua, je voulais lui donner un peu un autre visage tout en essayant de respecter son essence... Ici, Luci (aka Lucy) connait Castiel depuis tout petit. Et j'avais du mal à imaginer Castiel très distant envers lui... Et voilà donc ce qui m'est venu à l'idée. Je ne sais pas du tout comment vous aller réagir et ça me fait très peur... Car cette interprétation est très personnelle. Son apparition ne sera pas exceptionnelle dans cette histoire si j'arrive à la mener à bien. Et peu à peu, vous aurait des détails supplémentaire sur le passé de cette joyeuse famille. Mais pour l'heure, voici l'introduction de ce cher Lulu, ainsi que certaines capacités de Cassy =).

Ps : J'hésite encore sur le nom de famille : Novak (sachant que... C'est la famille de Jimmy à la base et qu'il y a peu de chances que j'utilise Jimmy.) Ou Milton ? (Par rapport au fait que Anna était une ange réincarnée dans un nourrisson ect...)... Ou alors j'en invente un, ou je n'en utilise pas. Ce qui marche aussi x).

Enfin bon, je me tais et vous laisser juger =). Merci pour votre attention !

* * *

><p>Les rentrées des classes, c'est toujours pareil. Toujours. Et ça tire un soupir las qui glisse des narines de Castiel.<p>

Un, deux, trois... Non, quatre. Ils étaient quatre, face à lui, leurs regards étincelants, leurs sourires étirés et leurs muscles bandés comme des cordes d'arc. Les choses ne changeaient décidément pas.

_Décidément. _

« Alors comme ça, tu débarques la bouche en cœur... »

Comment une bouche pouvait être un cœur ? Sérieusement, un cœur ?

« … et tu nous snobes comme des pauvres merdes ? Hey, p'tit con, t'écoutes là ? »

Ouai, ouai, il écoutait. Il écoutait... C'était quoi le début de la phrase déjà ? _Bouche en cœur _? C'était quoi le rapport d'ailleurs... Obscure expression, comme toujours. Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses simplement ? Avec des mots _simples_ comme _joyeusement_, _gaiement, insouciant.. ? _Mais _la bouche en cœur_... sérieusement ? _Bouche en cœur_...

Le brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et plissa ses pâles paupières.

Le plus grand faisait une tête et demi de plus que lui. Castiel en était sûr : l'an prochain une tête supplémentaire s'ajouterait à cette marge. Le plus petit faisait sa taille mais deux fois ses épaules.

« C'quoi c'te gueule, mon gars ? Tu me prends pour un con, ou quoi ?

– Non. Je me demandais... »

Ce jeune, à l'allure plus fragile que ses congénères pinça ses lèvres puis s'y passa la langue par dessus d'un air très embêté, sincèrement gêné.

« Pourquoi _la bouche en cœur _? 'Fin, la bouche n'est pas un cœur. Alors... Pour... »

_Vlan..._ Le poing dans la mâchoire du _p'tit con._

.

_Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'un groupe de singes débilitants lui était tombé sur le poil. Chez les humains, c'était une pratique courante affirmer sa supériorité sur le plus faible. Le plus seul. Le plus différent de ses congénères. _

_Longtemps, Castiel avait répondu à tous ces critères. Jusqu'à ce que le pire de ses frères ne s'aperçoive de tout ce petite manège. Inutile de développer combien ce diable de Lucy avait vu rouge. Une vrai furie lancée à mille à l'heure pour faire fuir les agresseurs... Allez savoir ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là devant le collège de son petit frère. Normalement le mouton noir retrouvait le chemin de la maison tout seul. _

_Cas ne savait pas ce qui l'avait alerté, du moins, ne l'avait jamais réellement su. _

_Une ou deux semaines avant, ou peut-être plus, les jumeaux, Lucy et lui avaient mangé ensemble. Ils avaient pris des burgers au Mcdo du coin puis s'étaient posés en ville dans un parc. Paisible journée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à son grand frère de les récupérer, aucune idée. De temps à autre, ça lui prenait._

_Ce devait être durant cette après-midi qu'il avait dû remarquer les bleus sur son bide juvénile. Alors que le petit à la tignasse en plume de corbeau s'était allongé après avoir chahuté avec ses frères et sa sœur son trench-coat modèle réduit avait dû s'ouvrir et le tee-shirt se relever... Normalement, Cas prenait le plus grand soin à ne rien montrer. Mais cette après-midi, la brume effervescente et juvénile lui avait retiré ce si grand talent._

_« Cassy, c'était quoi ça ? »_

_Dehors, à quelques mètres du collège, la voix du sauveur incongru résonnait tendue. Lancinante et… tendue. Le petit bout d'homme qui tenait à peine sur ses douze ans regarda les iris d'orage de Lucy. Une seconde, puis deux, puis dix. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche se pinça puis il secoua la tête. _

Cassy_ ne parlait pas. Ou parlait peu. Très peu. Pour demander le sel il se levait, faisait le grand tour de la table, le subtilisait à Michel. Puis Michael le lui reprenait, le gardait contre son épaule et faisait la morale._

_« Castiel, on demande, pour avoir le sel. Tu peux le faire, ça, demander le sel ? »_

_Instant de grâce lorsque sa petite bouche s'ouvrit un instant, puis se referma. Battement de tête d'avant arrière. Puis demi-tour et le gamin regagnait sa place sous l'œil désespéré de l'aîné de la famille. _

_Tant pis pour le sel. _

_« Cassy, je t'ai demandé : c'était quoi __**ça **__? »_

_Lentement, péniblement, ses petites épaules se levèrent jusqu'à toucher ses oreilles avec une moue désolée._

_« Castiel. »_

_Ah, Lulu en colère. Mais Castiel pas peur. Castiel la boucle. Ses épaules se carrent, son menton se raffermit et son regard affronte celui de son grand-frère. Le grognement de frustration et de rage qu'il poussa en s'attrapant ses mèches platines, ça n'avait pas de prix. Et, petit ange aux mèches noires de geai, l'avorton lui fit le plus radieux et innocent des sourires. Le plus faux aussi. Mais ça, ce n'était pas grave. _

_La réaction de Lucy n'avait __**vraiment**__ pas de prix._

_« Il faut que tu parles. »_

_Dans la voiture, cette déclaration rompit le silence. Leurs regards se croisèrent._

_« Non, je n'appelle pas ça parler. Il faut que tu communiques... non... Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Me regarder et me laisser deviner tes pensées, ce n'est pas _Parler. _»_

_Soupir, long, lent et bruyant de la part du petit. _

_« Mich' va faire chier mais tant pis... »_

_Haussement de sourcils de la petite bouille d'emplumé._

_« Tu veux apprendre à te battre, Cassy ? Non ? »_

_Vous savez, Lucy avait une voix traînante. Et lorsqu'elle traînait plus encore, c'est qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire._

_« C'est un peu bête, que tu n'en aies pas envie, Castiel. Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. »_

_._

Le coup de poing ne l'avait pas tant surpris que ça. S'il ne s'était pas égaré dans ses réflexions, il l'aurait esquivé. Il savait le faire. Il avait appris à le faire. Mais non, Cas avait encaissé, avec son regard lointain, la douleur contre sa bouche comme une mauvaise surprise.

Avec le goût froid du métal qui déborda de sa lèvre.

Cas se redressa, tous les membres en alerte, dans une lenteur passive. Pincement de lèvre pour recueillir le surplus de sang, puis le crachat sur le béton.

Son regard tout droit sorti du cœur des glaces ne cessa de fixer ses assaillants.

.

_Sa voix avait jailli en un geignement bref. Les poings des collégiens n'étaient rien comparés à l'envergure de ceux de Lucy. Et ça faisait mal. Étonnamment mal. Pas une douleur fracassante… Mais des picotements. _

_Comme des petites fourmis grattant la surface du sol. _

_« Tu es trop lent, petit-frère... Relève-toi et observe. C'est au dernier moment qu'il faut bouger. »_

_Chaque syllabe était parfaitement prononcée. Parfaitement séparée. Importante comme chaque lettre qu'appose l'imprimante sur le papier. Castiel bouillonnait intérieurement et l'orage grondait dans son regard. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre._

_Se battre, c'est mal, qu'il disait, Michael. Se **battre** c'est **mal**, Papa n'aimait pas qu'on se batte..._

_Mais Papa n'est plus là, qu'il répondait, Lucy. Papa n'est plus **là**, et il ne reviendra pas._

_« On va recommencer... Si, Castiel. On recommence maintenant. »_

_Est-ce utile de décrire la frustration et l'indignation de ce jeune pré-adolescent, lorsqu'il encaissa un nouveau coup de la part de son grand frère._

_._

Lorsqu'un second poing fila vers sa figure, le brun esquiva d'un pirouette et dévia la frappe dans le mur. Le craquement malsain des phalanges contre le bâtiment lui extirpa un frisson horrifique sur l'échine, alors que le plus petit agresseur criait de douleur en reprenant possession de son poing meurtri.

« Ho, le fils de... »

.

_« Tes poings, il faut mieux les serrer. Tu as _senti_ les miens pour t'en faire une idée. Refais pareil. »_

_La respiration du jeune garçon roulait grinçante contre sa trachée. Le marteau qui frappait l'intérieur de sa cage n'était autre que son cœur. Les brûlures contre ses yeux dégringolait en larmes. _

_Fatigue et Douleur n'y étaient pour rien. Tout ceci n'était que l'œuvre de Colère. _

_« Voilà, c'est ça Castiel. Laisse la t'envahir. »_

_Et ses poings s'écrasèrent contre le ventre de Lucy. D'abord hésitants, tremblotants. Puis plus fermes, plus confiants. Jusqu'à devenir frénétiques, colériques._

_« Ce n'est pas assez, petit-frère. Recommence. »_

_Nouveau poing dans le ventre endurcit._

_« Toujours pas. Recommence. »_

_Encore. Respiration haletante._

_« Recommence. »_

_._

Le prochain se méfia des coups fourrés de Castiel. Un troisième, le premier étant toujours hors-jeu, se glissa dans son dos et le saisit sous les bras pour l'immobiliser. L'autre le prit pour un sac de frappe.

Le mouton noir se débattit comme un diable, serrant les dents.

.

_La respiration haletante, le visage humide, les yeux irrités, le petit frère sentait trembler sa mâchoire sous l'effort qu'il donnait pour n'en laisser aucun son lui échapper. _

_« Ce n'était pas si mal, Cassy. »_

_L'ouragan grondait toujours dans ses yeux électriques contre le regard d'acier de son aîné. Un ouragan digne de Katrina._

_« Il va falloir canaliser tout ça. Tiens toi plus droit. Non, non, pas comme ça. »_

_Lucy positionna lui-même le squelette comme un marionnettiste répare les ficelles de ses pantins._

_« Inspire profondément. »_

_Inspire..._

_« Expire lentement. »_

_Expire..._

_« C'est ça, concentre toi. Maîtrise ta colère, dirige là. Tu la sens brûler juste là ? »_

_Il tapota le poing, minuscule sous sa main, de Castiel. _

_Et Castiel hocha la tête._

_._

Inspire...

Expire...

Son énergie brûlante de colère ne se dirigea pas dans ses poings. Impossible de s'en servir. Mais dans ses pieds. Fini d'encaisser. Ses yeux digne de Katrina s'ouvrirent à la volée pour se fondre dans celui qui le prenait pour un sac de frappe.

Trois, deux... un...

Et ses pied joints le heurtèrent de plein fouet, l'envoyant balader deux mètres plus loin. La force du coup le projeta en arrière, déséquilibrant l'idiot qui lui tenait fermement les épaules.

Chute amortie par le corps ennemi.

Le corbeau roule sur le côté et se redresse. Posture agressive. Narines frémissantes sur un visage complètement fermé. Il était prêt. Poings armés, regard alerte.

Il était prêt.

Et regardait le dernier, et le plus grand du groupe qui l'avait agressé, alors que les deux autres se redressaient.

.

_Castiel continuait de frapper et de frapper encore. Toujours plus fort contre le corps de son grand-frère. Toujours plus en colère. L'onde de choc de chacun de ses coups se répercutant jusqu'à l'épaule, le cou, le dos, les jambes... _

_Visage crispé, yeux brouillés, bruits de sifflements erratiques. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac enroulé sur lui-même. La douleur encore fraîche des coups de la veille. La honte sous les regards moqueurs de ses congénères. _

_« Cass... »_

_Les railleries._

_« Cassy. »_

_Les injures._

_« Castiel ! »_

_Lucy enserra de ses bras le squelette d'enfant qui continuait ses coups alors que la lutte était finie. Il l'étreignit. Et la respiration erratique se stoppa nette. _

_Puis se relâcha._

_Expire... Lentement. Délicatement._

_« A... assez... »_

_La petite voix soufflée contre le tee-shirt de Lucy. _

_« J'en ai assez... Assez... »_

_Lucy avait les yeux gris. Les yeux inexpressifs. Mais le regard qu'il porta sur ce cher Cassy, personne n'aurait put s'y tromper : c'était celui d'un hibou couvant son petit. _

_« Assez. »_

_._

La charge allait sonner. Et Castiel se tenait aussi prêt qu'un soldat en première ligne. Arborant ce même regard militaire et déterminé. Se battre, ça ne l'avait jamais emballé. Mais parfois, c'était une nécessité.

Et _tant pis pour Michael. _

L'emplumé ne se laissait plus faire depuis maintenant quelques années.

« Hey ! Vous là bas ! »

Les cinq garçons regardèrent d'où venait la voix. Un garçon au yeux verts. La veste à l'effigie du club de lutte de l'école sur le dos. Il s'avançait avec son sac de sport sur une épaule, celui des cours sur l'autre.

« Dégagez où votre mère vous reconnaîtra pas après que je vous ai cassé la gueule ! Capiche ? »

Un cyclone avait débarqué. Castiel en regardait les effets, ahuri. Le groupe venait de se tirer en pestant contre _ce putain d'enfoiré_ qui venait de débarquer et scandant quelques menaces vides de sens.

Le pseudo-héro s'approcha du corbeau avec toute l'arrogance d'un... d'un héro. Son sourire tout fier jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux pétillants. À sa hauteur, il lui tendit la main.

« Dean Winchester ! »

Mais Cas ne la saisit pas, la regardant seulement.

« Merci. Mais j'avais la situation en main. Pourquoi intervenir ? »

La main regagna mollement la poche. Le sourire tomba vers le menton en une moue déçue et _vexée. _Bah quoi. Castiel n'avait rien demandé, non ? La tête inclinée sur le côté et duo de sourcils froncés.

_Pourquoi intervenir ?_

« Pour rétablir un peu d'équilibre. J'aime pas l'injustice. Allez, salut. »

La déception dans le regard émeraude, avant de partir, laissa Castiel pantois. Puis il se reprit.

Ses lèvres boursouflées, pleines de sang. Sa joue qui avait doublé de volume rouge presque violacée par endroit impossible à cacher ça... Le dîner serait agité ce soir...

_Tant pis... _

_._

_Le soir, au repas, les traces de larmes effacées, les yeux clairs et intacts. La peau nette et son visage juvénile toujours aussi impassible, Castiel mangeait en silence entouré de Gabriel, Raphaelle et Michael. _

_« Michael. Passe-moi le sel, s'il te plaît. »_

_Ce jour là, le visage de Michael... Ça n'avait pas de prix._

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires =). Même si c'est pour exprimer votre désaccord, c'est toujours intéressant comme retour =).<p>

Encore merci pour votre attention !


	3. Une chute

**Note** : Et voici, le chapitre 3 ! Qui sort plus vite que le précédent. Je suis totalement irrégulière, j'en suis navrée. Je post un peu au grès de ce dont j'avance, comme j'avance, et comme ça m'inspire. Wooh... Pas très français cette phrase O_o. Brefouillle ! Merci à vous qui me suivez, me lisez, dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière ! Merci à Barjy, une nouvelle fois, pour ses encouragements et son betareading =).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas très long. C'est même plus court que le précédent =p.

Enjoy it ~.

* * *

><p>Le bruissement de feuilles au bout des branches, l'écorce rugueuse sous ses doigts. L'odeur de chêne qui effleure son odorat.<p>

Les paupières entrouvertes, ses prunelles dirigées vers le sol, Castiel observait les sillons de lycéens fugaces, trop pressés. Ils semblaient glisser sur le sol d'un ruisseau asséché qu'une tempête inonde.

Les hautes branches offraient une vue imprenable sur cette vie grouillante.

Refuge reculé de tout ce beau monde.

Au milieu, un groupe de jeunes filles, immobile, scindant le cours de cette rivière humaine en deux sillons distincts. Leurs éclats aigûs parviennent à ses oreilles. Ses paupières se plissent et ses lèvres s'agitent en esquisses pensives. Il aurait presque pu entendre leurs conversations depuis son perchoir boisé… Mais leur chahut cessa. Elles se jetèrent des regards entendus de comploteuses et enclenchèrent leurs pas.

Un bruit lointain de guitare qui les guidait comme une odeur de tarte que l'on pose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Les vibrations de corde résonnent contre les murs de béton industriel et se mêlent au chuchotis du vent dans les feuilles. Portées par une brise jusqu'à la cime des arbres.

Un rythme sec de guitare qui faisait onduler les mèches de plumes noires comme un intense feuillage.

Les ondulations musicales grisant sa respiration en une irrégularité éperdue.

XXX

La foule n'est qu'un marasme. Une sorte de poison qui monte à la tête et étourdit. Qui englue les pattes, et force une certaine gaucherie. Une vague, un rouleau qu'on loupe et qui nous roule jusqu'au large. Une chose fascinante, qui l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle nous happe.

Un mélange entre le rêve et le cauchemar.

Une frontière entre la raison et le n'importe quoi.

Et au milieu de tout ça, c'est un assemblage de doigts qui courent et frôlent d'un jeu de corde sur le caisson en bois.

Castiel peut les voir, ses filles qui trépignent en première ligne de ce rassemblement de populasse. Il peut les voir, derrière leurs sérieux sourires, qu'elles s'imaginent à la place de la guitare.

Cette fois, il n'est pas dans un nid à la cime des arbres. Il a grimpé sur la rembarde d'une allée extérieure au troisième étage. Debout, dangereux funambule, et une main coincée contre la gouttière. Une brise légère ondule les pans de son trench-coat beige. Il a une écharpe, bleue. Rappel pour ses yeux...

… _rappel de son père._

Et en bas, au milieu du cercle, les yeux verts. Ils sont rivés sur les cordes que ses doigts pincent avec délicatesse. Mais même ainsi, leurs éclats rebondisssent jusqu'aux prunelles de Castiel.

XXX

Puis, il y a des choses beaucoup moins légères...

Vous savez, en escalade... pour grimper les plus hautes voies, il y a quelques règles. Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour _assurer _tes arrières. _Oui_ parce que si un imprévu se produit et que tu dérapes, tu fais comment ? Tu t'écrases la tête sur le sol ? Non ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'idée du siècle.

« Euh... Pas contre toi, vieux. Mais tu vois, quitte à monter là-haut, autant que ce soit quelqu'un de plus... Plus baraqué... qui me retienne. J'ai pas envie te faire décoller et de m'écraser par terre Voilà. Ça te gêne pas hein ? »

Castiel regarda Dean, sa tête penchée sur le côté, sourcil éternellement froncé. Au maigre pli de sa bouche, il se sentait vexé.

Carrure du Winchester : un mètre soixante dix, peut-être un peu moins, et déjà soixante dix kilos de musculature acharnée, entraînée.

Carrure du corbeau dans son débardeur noir trop grand : presque un mètre soixante cinq et un peu moins de cinquante cinq kilos... Mais dix kilos c'était quoi pour un ado ? Pas grand chose... Puis il avait toujours paru plus maigre qu'il ne l'était réellement...

Cas hocha raidement sa tête, et ses mèches qui ballottèrent sur le haut de sa boîte crânienne. Son visage définitivement fermé, seules ses prunelles de saphir lançaient des éclairs contre les intenses yeux verts de Dean Winchester.

XXX

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le type qui se retrouvait en binôme avec ce type n'était pas si épais que ça... Juste, un peu plus grand que Castiel. Un binôme un peu plus lourd aussi. Mais pas de beaucoup... Vraiment pas de beaucoup... Du moins aux yeux tempêtueux du corbeau.

Qui se retrouvait en binôme avec une jeune fille du nom de Jo...

Plutôt grande, plutôt mince... Plutôt poids plume.

Parce que genre Castiel était peut-être un incapable ? Parce que genre Castiel n'était pas fichu de tenir une corde ? Parce que genre, mais alors juste... Genre...

_Genre Castiel était trop faible. _

Ses narines se dilataient par intermittence. Ses yeux habituellement limpides s'étaient embrumés de colère. Étrange comme sensation que la colère. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Ça coupe le souffle et donne l'impression d'avoir une bombe à fragmentation contre les poumons.

_Genre... Castiel... Faible... Il grimpait depuis des années mais..._

_Genre faible._

Un soupir lourd lui échappa en fixant l'espace d'une seconde l'arrière-train disgracieux du grimpeur novice aux jambes tremblantes sur ses mauvais appuis.

_Idiot... _

Puis il recentra son attention sur Jo. Elle avait l'air de pas trop mal se débrouiller, mais ce n'était pas trop ça non plus. Mais bon, ça allait. Elle, au moins, savait tenir sur une réglette sans trembler. Comme quoi... Pas besoin d'avoir des épaules de trois kilomètres pour avancer.

_I-diot..._

Et à côté, le type qui assurait Dean parlait... insouciant et le regard ailleurs que sur son ascension. Apparemment, il s'appelait Uriel.

Et Dean qui se figea tout en haut sans réussir à attraper les dernière prises.

Et Robert Singer en train de s'occuper d'un duo féminin en galère avec leurs noeux de huit.

Et Jo qui dévale maintenant la paroi en rappel.

« À ton tour, Castiel. »

Hochement de tête approbateur, mi-figue mi-raison, sous le regard perplexe de la blondinette.

Puis Cas qui glisse son regard sur le Winchester toujours bloqué. Il pourrait presque l'entendre penser toute une litanie de _bordel de bordel de bordel de..._ Tellement ses jambes détestaient être soulevées hors du plancher.

Une, deux. Une, deux et... Dean s'élance, le bras en l'air. Il rate sa prise, dégringole et la corde glisse.

_Glisse..._

La seconde suivant, le corbeau s'est jeté dessus. La vitesse lui entame les mains. Mais Cass s'en fout. Cass ne craint rien.

_Cas n'est pas faible. _Et Cas tient. Il tient fermement la corde qui ralentit dans ses mains. Il tient le poids de Dean qui l'envoie contre le mur de grimpe. Ses pieds contre la paroi, il fait contre poids. Comme ça, à main nue, sans être fixé par ce foutu baudrier.

Et derrière, consternation suffocante, Uriel qui observe ses mains à peine meurtries avec un regard écœuré.

Sur le côté, c'est Robert Singer qui observe la scène, horrifié.

En suspension, un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol. Une belle chute dans le corps. C'est Dean qui réalise à peine ce qu'il vient de vivre. Lui, il est pas fait pour la chute libre. Il est _humain_. Si un humain n'a pas d'ailes, c'est pour une raison et une bonne. C'est pour rester au sol.

Et cette stupeur, Castiel la voit. La ressent. La sienne y fait écho. Dean n'est pas un oiseau. Dean n'a pas d'ailes et n'aurait même pas dû commencer à grimper. Et encore moins sans lui. Encore moins en remettant sa fierté et sa vie entre les mains d'un parfait _abruti. _

Doucement, le corbeau le fait descendre. Il lui fait poser les pieds au sol et le regarde, ses pupilles de jade en état de choc, s'adosser contre les prises d'escalade. Les mains en sang, l'emplumé se les serre. Ses épaules soi-disant trop fines, il les carre. D'un geste, il fait demi-tour et se plante devant Uriel.

_Uriel..._ Avec ses grand yeux porcins, étrécis et noyés par le noir de sa peau. Castiel n'est pas qu'un seul corbeau, mais un vol entier et furieux. Il n'est plus seulement adolescent, mais un juge prêt à rendre la sentence. Ses paumes le brûlent et le démangent. Son poing a la furieuse envie de rencontrer une certaine mâchoire.

Mais il se retient. Son visage de marbre. Son regard incendiaire prêt à lui sortir de la tête.

Au moment où ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser quelques paroles sortir, chose rare à observer pour le commun des lycéens, une furie attrape l'autre au col de son tee-shirt pour le secouer comme un sac de frappe.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Pauvre Fils de Pute ! Tu pouvais pas faire Gaffe ! Bordel de Merde, Connard ! T'es censé me rattraper, pas me laisser tomber ! Enfoiré ! »

La suite en ribambelle injurieusement fleurie qui découle des lèvres de Dean comme le torrent d'une rivière. Singer qui intervient la seconde suivante. Il attrape Dean par les bras pour l'écarter du pauvre Uriel qui est resté à la fois mortifié et impassible comme devant une énergumène surexcité.

« Du calme Dean ! Du Calme ! Uriel, tu sors de ce gymnase, tu m'attends à mon bureau. Fissa !

– Je vais le buter, Bobby ! Je vais le buter ce connard ! Putain...

– Dean, Dean... Tout doux... Hey Cas ! Amène le dehors, tu veux ? »

Et le sauveur opine du casque. Il pose un main sur l'épaule de Dean qui cesse alors de se débattre. Leurs regard se croisent. Une inspiration, puis deux, et le Winchester part à sa suite.

_Bam... Bam..._ Le cœur tapant si fort que Castiel en perçoit le battement jusqu'à ses oreilles.

XXX

L'air frais... L'air frais de l'hiver avait cette particularité de remettre les idées au clair.

Les poumons qui enflent puis expulsent ce qu'il en reste. Dean colle son dos contre le mur, puis se laisse glisser au sol. Sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Se redresse, paupières clauses. Ses mains calleuses, blanches de magnésie laissent des traînées de poudre sur sa figure. Le dessus de ses poings est piqueté de petites croûtes aux contours rougis, encore un peu enflammés.

_Castiel vient de trouver l'agresseur de mur du lycée. _

Ses lèvres trépignent, attirées par un petit aimant sous sa paupière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Froncement de sourcil, et le sourire qui s'évanouit.

« Je ne souris pas.

– Si, je t'ai vu. Tu te foutais de ma gueule, avoue ? »

Un sourcil qui se relève.

« Absolument pas. »

Dean soupira comme une force qu'on abandonne et laissa basculer sa tête en arrière contre le béton sale du gymnase.

« Je suppose que je te dois la vie, nah ? »

Son sourire désinvolte reprenait de la couleur sous ses pommettes.

« Non. Tu ne me dois rien. »

L'instant de calme qui s'en suivit, lorsque Dean entrouvrit ses paupières pour y glisser l'éclair émeraude contre les immenses prunelles bleues, balaya les restes de colère de Castiel. Un souffle léger l'avait transpercé. Avait fait s'envoler quelque chose dont il ne pouvait nommer.

« Castiel, c'est ça ? Tu es Castiel ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Dean Winchester »

Qu'il lui annonce, lui tendant une main. Mais le corbeau la regarde sans la saisir. Tête penchée sur le côté. Elle sursaute un instant, insistante. Il observe ses mains ensanglantées, la main de Dean, _sa main ensanglantée_.

Il lui tend le poignet pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps semble suspendu. Comme s'ils étaient rentrés dans un train à l'arrêt. Un wagon de temps désaxé.

_Le temps... ce n'est pas un train..._

« Bon, Cass. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

Un brin patibulaire, le lutteur prend la tête. Un regard en coin jeté par dessus l'épaule et Castiel le rejoint dans un pincement de lèvre.

Cass... Il aimait bien. Assez bien...

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p>Voilà, J'espère pour retrouver très prochainement pour la suite =). Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Elles sont précieuses 3.<p>

Milles merci à vous qui me prêter un peu de votre attention !


	4. De l'air Son air

**Note :** Et voilà, le chapitre 4 =). Et oui, déjà :D. Bon, je devais le mettre que le weekend prochain mais... J'ai eut mon entretien hier et ma semaine de courte nuit a payé ! Même si j'ai terminé 15 min avant l'entretien... ça a payé ! Donc, pour fêter ça... PIZZA ! Ouai, bon ok, c'était nul mais ça me fait beaucoup rire. Bref. Je suis heureuse alors je vous fait partager ça avec ce chapitre 4. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont mit en follow ou favori ou les deux. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre et à ceux que j'ai embarqué dans ce petit monde. Mercie tellement pour votre soutien 3. Merci encore à **Barjy** pour son betareading. Et merci de me suivre encore aujourd'hui.

Hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

><p>La lumière du lampadaire. Jaunâtre au-dessus du trottoir. Castiel la regarde. Penche la tête en arrière pour mieux la voir. Ses pas s'arrêtent juste en dessous de l'éclairage. Une inspiration, une expiration... puis on recommence.<p>

Hhhhh...

Le souffle qu'il libère en un halo blanchâtre.

Le froid est saisissant, ce soir. Il rougit ses joues, glace le bout de son nez, mord ferme ses oreilles. C'est une pluie de flèches qui heurte sa chair, la griffant de sillons vivifiants. Castiel laisse échapper un halo d'effervescence.

_Hhhh..._

C'est son âme qui s'échappe.

XXX

Et si le monde tournait à l'envers ? Ou que son monde tournait à l'envers ? Alors tout ceci aurait peut-être un sens. Parce qu'il marche dans un sens inverse, Castiel. Parce qu'il nage à contre-courant dans une rivière traîtresse.

Lorsqu'il arpente les couloirs du lycée, il voit, avant de voir un simple mur, l'âme d'une dispute passée. Ce n'est pas seulement une fille qui se dispute avec un garçon. Mais un cœur brisé, dont le regard se veut ferme face à la malice dédaigneuse qui lui sert de petit copain. Plus loin, c'est une bave injurieuse que déverse le professeur sur un élève au travers d'un sourire amène. Même le furieux baiser passionné que se donnent deux adolescent tourbillonne dans une vase amère.

_Le mensonge éclate dans ce monde qui tourne à l'envers..._

La tête de Castiel semble vriller. Le décor se met à vaciller. Il cherche un appui. Mais le mur sur lequel repose son épaule ne peut le retenir. Le mensonge le ferait vomir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche se crispe. Ses poumons s'étrécissent. Il a besoin de sortir.

Ses pieds s'animent. Fuient. Courent vers la porte de sortie qui se bloque. Ses bras poussent, forcent, se jettent dessus et elle s'ouvre.

Inspiration... Profonde, avide. Comme après une longue apnée. Son cœur à deux milles à l'heure s'emballe une seconde supplémentaire puis redescend. Une bruine désagréable lui fouette le visage. L'air frais s'engouffre dans sa gorge et emplit ses poumons. Glisse sur son visage, lui glace les oreilles. Descend dans le cou, s'infiltre sous le trench-coat. S'immisce dans les ouvertures du tee-shirt et lui arrache un frisson.

Il a besoin de... de décoller ses pieds du sol. De fuir cette insupportable emprise terrestre.

Un regard vers les arbres détrempés bordant l'établissement le dissuade de les escalader. Le pas leste, il file jusqu'au gymnase. Il ne prend même pas la peine de passer par la case vestiaire. Chaussons au pied, il file au mur et commence à grimper. Pas à la grotte, non non. Le mur, le vrai. Celui en bas duquel le parquet remplace la mousse du matelas. Celui qu'on ne grimpe pas sans attache.

Mais Cas s'en fout. Cas n'a pas peur. Il laisse tomber sa besace sur le sol et attaque là où les panneaux forment un angle et s'en sert pour gravir au plus vite la distance.

Tout en haut du bloc d'escalade, ça forme comme un plancher sur lequel il peut se poser. Allongé là, ses yeux peuvent observer le ciel maussade. Un immense velux se dresse à moins d'un mètre de son visage.

XXX

La porte du gymnase grince. Puis claque. Bruits de pas. Cas ne réagit pas. Il écoute mais ses yeux restent fixés sur le ciel qui tourbillonne.

Bruit de sac informe qui tombe.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse... Juste un frottement venant des plaques des murs d'escalade.

« Heho ? »

Une boule chevelue de mèches, de plumes qui émerge de sa cachette. Les lueurs de saphir qui suivent. Puis la bouche mimique. Qui remue, se pince et se fige. Castiel observe le gymnase sous lui. Dean le fixe abasourdi.

« Comment t'es arrivé là toi ? Tu t'es pris pour Angel ou quoi ? »

Froncement de sourcil... Il penche sa tête duveteuse sur le côté.

« Je suis pas un ange, Dean.»

– C'était une image, Cas...

– Oh, je vois. »

Mais voir ne signifiait pas _comprendre_. Castiel n'était pas un ange. Les anges ne vivent pas sur terre.

« Bon, tu descends ? »

Dean le fixait, son regard éclatant, vert d'herbes folles, droit dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là.

– Parce que je ne vais pas continuer à crier pour que tu m'entendes. »

Les lèvres du volatile se glissent l'une contre l'autre. Et là, avec son trench-coat toujours sur les épaules, ses yeux perçant rivés sur le Winchester, Cas avait ses airs de rapace. Attentif, juge et grand maître des plaines.

« Raaah, descends, Cas. C'est chiant... »

Le corbeau, ouvre son petit bec. Le referme. La commissure de ses lèvres s'agite, se trémousse sous son petit nez. Et la tête disparaît. Pas longtemps, mais disparaît quand même. Et les yeux verts qui se vexent d'une telle ignorance... Dean fait la moue, sa bouche s'étrécit, ses épaules se crispent.

Une jambes s'élance dans le vide au moment où il allait grogner. Ça le coupe dans son élan, au moment où le reste du corps suit cette jambe. Nu de toute protection de corde ou de baudrier. Juste les chaussons au pied.

« Mais t'es malade ! »

_shhh..._

« Non, mais, attends... Cas ! Merde. T'es monté sans rien ?! Com...

– Silence, Dean. »

Vu l'instant muet qui suivit, Castiel avait réussi son petit effet. Une de ses mains en serre agile agrippe le dessous d'une prise. L'autre l'imite à l'opposé. Les pieds se fixent à des accroches improbables et lorsque le corps se vrille pour observer le terrestre, Dean est pétrifié. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il semble suffoquer.

L'espace d'une seconde, le cœur de Castiel s'arrête. Sans mains manquent de lâcher.

La vibration dangereuse est perçue par le Winchester qui étouffe tant bien que mal son hoquet crispé. Bordel, de bordel, de bordel, de...

_Ce type était complètement taré._

« Cas, fais...

– Dean ! »

Silence. Enfin, le silence. Dean est pétrifié mais... Le silence règne. Cas peut se concentrer. Après un instant de fureur dans son regard d'acier contre l'émeraude liquide, il détourne ses yeux. Observe sa prochaine prise. Se jette dessus. Puis sur une autre, une autre...

Et il parcourt les deux derniers mètres d'un bon.

Son Trench-coat se déplie comme des ailes dans sa chute. Il n'est plus que rémiges gracieuses qui se replient, lorsque Castiel atterrit et se redresse.

Leurs regard se raccrochent. Et le Winchester se précipite à sa rencontre avec un soulagement mal dissimulé.

La tête sur le côté, le rapace est bel et bien un _Corbeau_. Mystérieux observateur que l'audace n'a pas oublié.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! »

_Bam, bam... _Le cœur du Winchester.

Même sans aucun contact, Castiel pouvait sentir, voir l'organe qui menaçait d'exploser sa cage. Se jeter contre les barreaux comme une bête sauvage.

« Dean... »

_Plissement du regard bleuté._

« Cas ! »

_Qui rencontre un mur repeint de vert._

Alors il soupire et l'air s'échappe de ses narines, ses lèvres se crispent. Il les mordille, les libère.

« Je prendrais une corde, d'accord ? »

Les sourcils de Dean se froncent, peu convaincus.

« Promis, Dean... »

Mais Castiel ne plierait pas plus. On lâche les armes. La tempête était terminée.

« D'accord... »

Prenant une longue inspiration, la tension s'évapora comme l'éther d'une bouteille. Si rapidement disparue que le corbeau en resta pantois. L'insouciance avait repris ses quartiers sur le visage de Dean. Son sourire, franc sourire, étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bon, pas tout ça, mais ça m'a filé la dalle. Burger ça te dit ?.. En fait t'as pas le choix ! Allez embarque ton sac. Je connais le meilleur burger de la ville ! En plus, le nom de tous les burgers, ce sont des titres de musique ! Genre _Come As You Are_, ou _Personnal Jesus._Y en a même un qui s'appelle _Highway To Hell _! Une Tuerie. »

Sa main lui attrapa le poignet et Cas se fit entraîner par ce courant d'air winchesterien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre. J'avance peut être lentement, mais mes chapitres étant court... peut-être que ça ne choque pas. Comme toujours, que vous ayez aimé ou non, vos retours sont toujours aussi précieux.<p>

Encore, merci (je le dit beaucoup mais tant pis).


End file.
